Of All The Gin Joints In All The World
by another stars hollow freak
Summary: PDLD:Of all the Gin Joints in all the world these two opposites happen to be in the same one. Throw in her crazy mom and his five crazy friends and we've got a story about the future love of the pretty, shy girl and the handsome, outgoing, Aussie.


**A/N: So this is my new story and I got this idea from a combination of things. The song from Fall Out Boy "Of All the Gin Joints In All The World" and I know they got that from Casablanca I think, and then this one episode of Grey's Anatomy where Alex and Izzie talk in third person, and last the episode of Gilmore Girls where Rory and Lorelai get back from their Trip to Europe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls or any other TV show or movies I mention, but I may have some new characters which are completely MINE! If I knew how to get them copyrighted I would, so let's just consider them that. Oh and I don't own this title either it belongs to the beloved Fall Out Boy. Now on with the story!**

**INFORMATION: Rory Gilmore is turning 21, she's in her third year of Yale (Around sixth season) and Lorelai decides to plan a surprise trip for Rory's birthday to Australia; just the two of them. She has never met Logan, Colin, Steph or Finn (The three guys fourth year at Yale; Steph third year) who have been on that trip on the yacht (they didn't go like in the fifth season before). Everything else has happened besides the going to jail, dropping out of Yale, and the fight with her mom. Lorelai and Luke are engaged and April never has or will happen. This is a PDLD or Finn/Rory and it's my first one so I hope that if you have read my other stories which are Rogan you'll like this one. I have completely fallen in love with Finn and Rory together, they are so different but opposites attract. Okay now I know Rory's Birthday is in October but I can't remember if it's on the ninth or the eleventh, but it works for my story to be on a Sunday and the ninth, so please don't review trying to correct me. It's fanfiction I can have Rory's birthday anytime I want, and at least I'm trying to make it close to her b-day on the show right?**

**Of All The Gin Joints In All The World**

Chapter One: The Destination

…………………………

"You still won't tell me where we're going?" Rory asked her mom who was helping Luke put their suitcases into her Jeep.

"You'll find out once we're at the airport. They wouldn't let me bribe them into not announcing the destination. Just because there are other people going there; you think they'd be a little sympathetic to a mother who wants a surprise birthday trip to be a surprise." Lorelai said lifting Rory's carry on bag onto the floor of the passenger's seat.

"Well how long will we be there because I still have school you know."

"Relax Rory; you have two weeks of fall break there's plenty of time and you've already finished the papers that your professors assigned so all you have to worry about is buying a new bathing suit because I am not letting you wear that one-piece from that spring break trip you took with Paris."

"So I'm guessing there is a beach where we are going?" Rory asked as Luke sighed and Closed the car's trunk.

"Yes there is but it's not like you can figure it out because there are thousands of places with beaches. One more thing we have to make one stop before heading to the airport." Lorelai said then she kissed Luke and gave him a big hug and Rory also hugged him.

"Bye Luke!" they said simultaneously then they got into the car and Lorelai started to drive out from under the tree in her front yard.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"Where what?"

"Where to we have to make a stop at?"

"Oh we need to get your new license. I called them last week and they said everything would be ready today. So you just have to sign something and you'll get your new I.D. saying you can officially drink legally!" Lorelai said happily, "My baby's growing up so fast."

"I can't believe I have to be on an airplane to where I have no idea on my birthday!" Rory said pouting hoping to get her mom to spill the beans.

"Not going to work Rory my _lips are sealed_." Saying the last part with a sly smile and a mischievous voice.

"Was that supposed to be a clue?" Rory asked taking out a small note pad and pen writing down 'beach' from their earlier conversation.

"Yes it was." Then Rory also wrote down 'lips are sealed'.

"Okay destination Rory's new I.D. here we come."

……………………

_**At the Airport…**_

"Oh come on!" Lorelai said jumping up quickly from a table at the food court her ice cream falling off of its cone. "Crap!" she said but quickly recovered when a maintenance worker came up smiling.

"Sorry." She said as she grabbed Rory from her seat."

"No problem ma'am."

"Come on hurry we need to get on our plane!" she said dragging Rory and their bags to Gate twenty-eight.

"Yes! Finally I can figure out where we are going."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lorelai said as they walked up to the woman taking tickets with the fake-Barbie like smile and Lorelai handed her the tickets.

"Enjoy your flight!"

"Come on Rory!" Lorelai said ecstatically running through the tunnel and onto the plane dragging Rory along with her. "Okay our seats are up front."

"First class! Mom how much did that cost you?" Rory whispered excitedly looking at the nice seats and good leg room.

"Nothing really, your Grandpa let me use his frequent flyer miles when I told him the plan. Here they are!" Lorelai said as she found their two seats next to a window.

"I want you to take the window seat because I know you'll be excited to see what it looks like when we land."

"Thanks." As they got settled an announcer's voice came on through-out the plane.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays and chairs are set in the upright position. We will be leaving for our destination Sydney, Australia in a few moments."

"No way!" Rory said excitedly, "Australia!" she exclaimed again squeezing her mom.

"Yes way, and please stop the cutting off of my circulation please!"

"Oh sorry." Rory said quickly letting go of her. "Where did you get the idea for the land down under?" she asked happily.

"First of all dirty. Second I got the idea from Sookie and Michelle. I told Sookie I wanted to take you somewhere where there were hot guys with hot accents and she was thinking England, but I told her we have already been there. Then Michelle comes in hearing 'England' and he says he once dated an Australian girl in England. So I thought since we've never been there it would be fun." And Rory laughed.

"Here we come."

………………

The two women got off the plane, got their bags, and got out of the airport and into a cab before Lorelai had a chance to feed the bomb sniffing dogs any gummy bears.

"Okay so let's find the closest bar and get your first legal drink in your system." Lorelai said in a top-secret kind of voice.

"Mom, we need to at least check into our hotel first." Rory said giving the cab driver the address she took from her mom on the plane. "And don't you want to explore first?"

"Come on Rory you have to drink on your twenty-first birthday it's a rule! Plus I don't think we can get much exploring done at six-thirty in the evening." Lorelai whined pointing to the clock in the cab.

"Alright fine, how about we check into our hotel, keep the address in one of our pockets so we don't forget where we are staying, then go to a bar or pub, whatever." Rory suggested as their cab stopped at their hotel.

"Okay fine, would you mind waiting about ten minutes for us?" Lorelai asked the cab driver.

"No problem love." He said with a kind smile.

"Oh! He called me love! I love it here already!"

About fifteen minutes later they were checked into the hotel and changed into new clothes and out the door.

"Okay so first up we'll need to know your name" Lorelai said hopping into the cab with Rory behind her.

"My name is John." He said.

"Okay I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory. Her real name is Lorelai but I was all doped up on Demerol and thought 'Why can't girls name their kids after themselves. I mean guy do it all the ti-"

"Mom."

"Right anyways we need to get to the closest bar or pub around. Rory here is about to have her first legal drink." Lorelai continued smiling and John laughed.

"Okay well there are a few, first there's Bloaters and that's kind of a dirty place and I don't mean how most bars and pubs are I mean really dirty, then there is The Pig's Head and there is about a fight there every night, close to that on is the Coyote Ugly Bar and-"

But he was cut off my Lorelai and Rory who immediately said,

"We have a winner!"

"We have to go to that one; one of our favorite movies is called Coyote Ugly." Lorelai continued and John started to drive.

"I think I've seen that one, it's about the girl who gets a job at a bar as a dancer-slash-bar tender right?" he asked turning onto a road with many buildings and lights a little further into Sydney.

"Yes exactly." Rory said looking out the window amazed at all the new sights.

"It's really close we'll be there in about a minute." John informed then stopping at a red light.

"Awesome. That's exactly what we wanted. If she's going to be drunk before nine we've got to start now."

"Mom, I never said I would get drunk."

"Rory twenty-one drinks is definitely enough to get drunk." Lorelai said and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Here we are." John said pulling off onto a side road and stopping in front of a medium sized building. The sign at the top said "Coyote Ugly" in red neon lights that made the building look bluish with the dark sky surrounding it. Not far in back of it was the start of sand and ocean. From outside you could hear the booming music from inside combined with laughter, a few whistles, and some shouts.

"Oh this is so cool it looks a lot like the one in the movie." Rory said stepping out of the cab and in front of the bar while Lorelai paid the cab driver. The two of them walked into the bar together smiling. It louder inside, there was a sort of dancing area towards a small stage where bands would play sometimes, and the wall behind it was painted black as well as the one across from it on the other side of the bar. The other two walls were white with blue lights reflecting on them making them look, well dark blue.

"So cool! Okay now I'm excited!" Rory said walking up to the bar.

"Hey wait for me." Lorelai said in whiney-toddler voice and when she walked up next to Rory she laughed at the confused expression on her face.

"I don't know what to order." Rory said.

"I noticed how about two martinis with a twist. Yeah order that." Lorelai told Rory as she took out her digital camera

"Okay. I'll have two martinis with a twist and some crackers." Rory said to the bar tender, and Lorelai snapped a picture, then the bar tender nodded and smiled and started to walk off.

"Wait! Aren't you going to ask her for her I.D.?" Lorelai asked disappointedly.

"The Sheila looks eighteen." He said with a confused expression.

"What? I thought the drinking age was twenty-one here too. Well can you pretend to ask her for her I.D. so I get to take a picture?"

"Oh my god mom, come on." Rory said rolling her eyes but taking her I.D. out anyways and pretended to hand it to the guy who laughed and Lorelai took another picture.

"Thanks you rock!" Lorelai said happily. When the bartender came back with their drinks and crackers Lorelai took yet another picture of Rory's first sip.

"Feeling the affect yet?"

"Oh yeah after one sip, I can feel the hangover already." Rory answered sarcastically and they both laughed. About two hours and two drinks later Lorelai's phone started to ring.

"It's Sookie I wonder what she wants. Hello?"

"Lorelai...And…Pancakes…Yelled...Cried." Was what came through the phone with static in between every few words.

"I'm going to go outside; bad connection." Lorelai said to Rory taking a few crackers and walking out side. Rory turned her back to the bar and took a quick look around then turned back and sipped the last of her drink while listening to the music.

"There's this guy who wants to get you another on of those" A voice said from next to her and it made her jump. When she looked to her side there was a tall guy with messy almost black hair and laughing green-blue eyes; he was pointing to her empty glass. The guy was wearing a white button up shirt, the first few undone and black board-shorts covering his nice tan. He gripped the bar as he sat down on the stool next to her and turned the stool to face her. Then he put his hands on his legs and Rory noticed his fingernails painted black. Rory looked down at her lap where her red fingernails rested then back at the handsome stranger and smiled shyly.

"Who is the guy?" She said looking straight into his eyes. He was caught off-guard by the sudden eye contact and the amazing color of her azure eyes, but he quickly regained his confidence and smiled at her.

"His name's Finn, and you're looking at him. What's your name?" He said laughing slightly when he saw Rory smile and raise one eyebrow.

"My name's Rory and, Finn, may I ask you why you referred to yourself in the third person?"

"Rory, I like it, and if you answer Finn's question first he'll tell you."

"Okay well today is my twenty-first birthday and-" Finn cut her off there.

"It is! Well isn't that all the more reason to let Finn wish you a happy birthday with a new martini?" he asked.

"Well you see since I can now drink legally, even though the drinking age here is eighteen, my mom made me promise I would order all my drinks so I could get the used to giving the bar tenders my I.D. I know weird but that's my mom." Rory explained and Finn grinned.

"Finn has found a loophole."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"You order the drinks, but Finn pays for them, that way technically Finn can say he bought you a drink." Finn said smiling and raising an eyebrow like Rory did earlier and she laughed.

"One condition: you buy my mom a drink too."

"Finn can work with that. Okay order here comes the bar tender." Finn said as the bar tender came over and Rory ordered the drinks and Finn paid. When they were done being made Finn got up to get them.

"Here you are, Rory." He said like a waiter and put her drink down in front of her and he mom's in front of the empty stool next to Rory and his own on the counter in front of himself.

"What are you drinking?" Rory asked Finn who was sipping his tall golden drink.

"Fosters love, Aussie beer!" He said laughing and Rory laughed too then took a sip of her drink.

"Rory! You promised your mom would order your drinks and here I see you taking drinks from this hot, and I'm assuming Australian guy." Lorelai said coming up behind Rory causing her to jump and spit out what was in her mouth onto the floor. The she started laughing.

"I don't think I'm going to make it to twenty-one." She said on the verge of becoming tipsy after the laughter died away and Lorelai snickered a little.

"No probably not! So back on topic who is this guy and why did he get our drinks against my command?" Lorelai commanded in her best "Emily" voice but she couldn't help but let a smile through.

"Finn and he found a loophole in your plan love, although he's finding it hard to believe you are her mother." Finn said standing up and holding out his hand for Lorelai to shake.

"Rory why is this Australian referring to himself in the third person?" Lorelai asked shaking Finn's hand.

"I don't know he hasn't told me yet." She said looking at Finn who smiled and sat back down on his stool.

"Do you watch Grey's Anatomy love?" he asked Rory who smiled.

"Actually I do, my friend and I do all the time."

"Well did you happen to watch it last week?"

"Yes."

"Well Izzie and Alex were doing it and I found it fun so I've tried to talk like that since." Finn said smiling proudly but the smile quickly faded when he realized that he had stopped. "Damn-it!" he said snapping his fingers while Rory and Lorelai laughed.

"Rory tried to talk like that after she watched that episode but she quickly found it too hard." Rory said and Finn chuckled.

"Hey Finn!" a voice called from close to the door and the three of them looked over where three guys and two girls stood and one of the guys started to walk over and the rest sat down at a table. Then guy looked almost exactly like Finn, but his hair was a shade lighter and his eyes were a kind-looking shade of grey-blue. He was also wearing board shorts, which gave Rory the idea that they were both surfers, and a red shirt. Rory looked at Finn and she could tell he liked this guy because he was smiling and waved him over.

"Whatcha doing?" The guy asked stopping in front of them and looking at Rory then Lorelai and back at Finn.

"Finn was just talking to these lovely…loves over here. This is Rory and her mom Lorelai. Ladies this is Finn's older brother, by one year I might add, Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." Tyler said shaking their hands then her turned to Finn, "You're still talking like that?"

"Yes Finn is. He enjoys it very much." He stated smiling and taking a sip of his drink and looking to where the rest of the group was, and then the smile was wiped off his face.

"Why is Peyton here?" Finn asked looking back to his brother who sighed.

"She made me take her she didn't want to be at home alone and she said she promised she wouldn't dance on the bar again because she understands that that's your bit." Tyler answered half joking, and looked at Rory and Lorelai who looked totally confused.

"Our younger sister." He continued and Finn pointed to one of the girls who was looking at Rory with a questioning expression and Finn mock-glared at her and stuck out his tongue causing Rory to laugh.

"How much younger is she from you?" Rory asked Finn.

"Two years, she's twenty." The he started gesturing for her to come over and Peyton made a goofy face but got up anyways.

"Hello." She said eyeing Rory with an interest until Finn introduced them.

"So Rory, you're from America?" she asked.

"Yes. We're visiting for my birthday."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go, hopefully I will soon. Anyways Finn Logan wants you over there to tell you something."

"Tell Logan that Finn doesn't care and he would rather talk to Rory and Lorelai." Finn said as-a-mater-of-fact-ly.

"Oh Finn, cut that out it's so annoying." Peyton said and Tyler rolled his eyes and walked away. "What are you two fighting about this tie anyways?" she asked.

"Well, you see… Logan… and then I, I mean Finn… I don't remember." He said looking down.

"You guys are so stupid, come on he said it was important."

"Yeah well when Logan says something is important it usually isn't." Peyton grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. "Okay fine I'm coming just two seconds alright?"

"Fine." She answered and walked away.

"So loves it's been a great pleasure to meet you and I hope I'll see you soon. Sorry to leave."

"No problem we were thinking of leaving soon anyways." Lorelai said and Finn took one of Rory's hands and kissed it then smiled widely and waved before walking away, but not without a couple looks back.

……………………

"So Finn who was the lovely lady?" Logan asked once Finn sat down at their table and everyone leaned in.

"My god people give Finn some air." He said waving at them ad they all rolled their eyes.

"Her name is Rory."

"And the other one?" Colin asked hopefully which didn't go unnoticed by Stephanie.

"Her mother." Finn said smacking him on the back of his head.

"Oh."

"Not the usual red-head huh big brother?" Peyton chimed in.

"So?"

"So as long as you've liked girls, which started real early, you've always chased after red-heads or you let the red-heads chase after you." Peyton said with a sly smile.

"I always knew that if Finn were to settle down it would be with someone not of the carrot tops." Stephanie said looking at Finn who glared at her.

"Finn said nothing of settling down, he just saw a very good looking girl and bought her a drink and talked."

"Okay Finn we believe you." Tyler said smiling.

…………………

**A/N: Okay so what did you all think? I hope it's good and please tell me if I should continue! I was so torn on what to name Finn's sister it was between Emma or Peyton, but I love both names so much so I literally did iny-miny-miney-moe!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**HELP: Currently looking for a beta! I know I make errors like forgetting letters or words, sometimes punctuation so if you're good at that please P.M. or Review telling me!**


End file.
